My Mother by Jazlyn Carter
by MeliGurlJO
Summary: A 13 year old's rememberance of her Mother.


This story is basically a girl writing a report about her mother, and the name should give you a guess of who her father is, but not till the end will you know the mom's name (although you'll figure it out before then, because of all the hints). I don't own any of the ER adults, but I do own all the Carter kids and Max and Dana...like it matters. Enjoy!  
  
Report by Jazlyn Carter  
My Mother  
  
Most people always say bad things about their parents, but they'd regret it if anything should happen to one of them. Most of the world knows that I only grew up with a Father, and it wasn't one of those mad custody battles  
or anything like that, but a loving and caring environment. He was a doctor at County General, and I often went there on days off and stayed,  
and the staff workers welcomed me with open arms. They always told me  
stories about my Mother and Father, and would compliment on how much I looked like them. Looking at the pictures of them together, their wedding, party's and even our family pictures, I can see how much I, as well as my siblings look like them. Everybody says I favor mom more, and they say it  
may have been because I was the youngest, and the babies of the family  
always favor the mother best, but who really knows?  
  
My Mother was born on December 6, 1975. She had some problems with her  
life; her mother's disorder and she always took care of her brother, my Uncle, when they were kids. She never really lived the life of a child, but she never regretted it much. She resented her Mom, but kept that to  
herself most of the time.  
  
In January of 2000, she met my Dad at the hospital where she was a nurse  
and training to be a doctor. He was stabbed on Valentine's day, and recovered besides from losing his best friend. He was sent to some kind of treatment center for unknown reasons to me, and when he came back, mom was  
a nurse again. She dated this guy who still works at County, and he's  
really cute but it didn't work out.  
  
In 2002, an older doctor my Dad knew came back and they started a relationship, but it ended. My Daddy's mentor died that year also. He'd been there almost every day since my dad started at County. And not long afterwards, the hospital had some kind of scare, and my mom and dad were locked in the hospital for two weeks with some other doctors. That's when  
they got together.  
  
You're probably wondering how I know so much. It gets interesting living  
in a house like mine, but we'll get to that later.  
  
My parent's relationship was a rocky one. He left, and they broke up. Mom went back to medical school. He came back, and was seeing someone else.  
Don't know the specific details (but my Sis does), but the woman he was  
seeing was soon out of the picture and after a few months, in August of  
2004 when my mom was all ready a doctor, they got together again. This  
time was for good...sorta.  
  
They were married December 24, 2004. A small ceremony took place with family and close friends, most of all the staff of County. Not explaining  
but nine months later my sister Melinda Emilie was born. She was the  
first, and the special treatment began. When she was three, Jonathan Truman the IV and Adam Joseph were born. Let's just say, they loved kids. Libby Yvonne, Erin Marie and Cecile Annette soon followed, then Chase Jaxon and last but not least, me, Jazlyn Michelle Carter. My Mother said she had a blast with the name picking, but let my dad have his way with Johnny's  
name, as my Dad is John Carter the III. Everyone calls him 'Carter'  
though.  
  
So, a typical family? Yes. Everyone loved everyone? Well...most of the  
time. We were tight. Literally. A four-bedroom house for ten people,  
phew! My Dad did have money, of course. Mom wanted to live normal, however. Not in a mansion with servants, and she sure as heck didn't want  
her kids spoiled. But, everything began to turn for the worse when I turned nine. Forever, Melinda had shared a bedroom with Libby and I, but she soon went off to college when she was 17. I missed her, but nothing  
could prepare me for what was going to happen.  
  
September 23, 2022...one of the days that will stick in my mind forever. That morning, Johnny had drove all of us to school. Dad was all ready at  
work, and Mom was taking the day off because she was sick. I remember coming home that day with Libby, Erin, Cecile and Chase. We were all under the age of 13 at the time, except for Libby, who was fourteen but we still were met at the porch by our next-door neighbors, Max and Dana. They were always so nice, and told us that Mom had gone to the hospital because she was sick. So Max and Dana let us stay with them until Johnny and Adam had gotten home. They were fifteen, and couldn't take care of all of us so Max and Dana came over and took care of us for the rest of the time. We all played cards and board games and crashed in the living room at about ten. I remember waking up at about midnight and hearing my dad on the phone. He was talking to Melinda, and all I heard was that Mommy was very sick, and that he didn't know if she would ever get well. He talked a while longer with her, than got off the phone. I still pretended to be asleep, when he came in and woke us up. He waited till we were awake enough to know what was going on until he told us Mom's diagnosis: cancer. I don't think that there was a dry eye in that room. Even though my Dad was a doctor, though, I still didn't know what was going on, so he explained to me that if Mommy  
couldn't get better, that she would die. I understood that time.  
  
Mommy came home the next day, and was bedridden. We visited with her all day after school, even though dad told us that she needed her rest. He was sad and aggravated, and even though Mommy said she didn't mind, he still  
said that she should rest.  
  
She stayed like that for a year and a half, almost two years. She went in  
for treatment, but it didn't help, it only made her more sick.  
  
On May 5, 2024, the angels came and took my Mommy to heaven. She died  
peacefully in her own bed, with all of us there. After her funeral, my Daddy thought it was time to get a bigger place, so we moved into a house  
to where none of us had to share a room. He mostly did it because he didn't want to live in the same house, not in spite of her. I hated it, because I couldn't remember Mommy there. I was almost eleven at the time, and was angry with Dad for moving and angry with my siblings for knowing Mommy longer. That's when I started to go to the hospital more. I felt at home there, and all of my "aunts" and "uncles" which were the nurses and doctors there would treat me like I was they're own, and tell me stories.  
I could confide in them more than my family or my cousins, and they  
reminded me of when Mom was here.  
  
Times changed a little within the next two years. Melinda stayed at college, Johnny and Adam were ready to go, Libby began to go out for drama  
more, Erin and Cecile began to date guys at school, and Chase was into Football. I was alone. I didn't like to do anything, but write, which is  
how I got into this.  
  
My family is great. My Mother will always be missed, of course, but we're getting along. Even if there was more to this story, I couldn't say. It's  
a secret.  
  
Dedicated to Abigail Marjorie Wyczenski-Carter  
December 6, 1975-May 5, 2024  
Loving wife, mother, sister and daughter...  
...Only 48 years old  
@}---  
~~~~~Jazlyn~~~~~  
  
Okay, so it's a bit weird, I know. It's based loosely on a true story, and I don't know if I should write it into story form now, but this was a writer's block breaker for my other two stories, Fate Has a Way and What a Surprise. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~~MeliGurlJO 


End file.
